Trilby
Appearance hair color: black ((in normal form)) muscle: when he is wearing a shirt its hard to tell but he has a fare amount of muscle height: average glasses: only when he reads ((can someone find a pic for me T_T i suck at looking for them, and the pics are for normal form)) Powers He is a mentalist. Mentalists are beings that were originaly from the mental plain, about 1,000years ago they were able to make physical bodys and come to the physical realm. Trilby is a kind of mentalist that is belived to not beable to function properly, he has a shatered mind. A mentalist who's mind has been shatered is thought to be unable to function properly, there mind is broken into pieces, and normal these pieces fight for dominance sending the person into endless madness. But trilby's pieces of mind all accept the original trilby as the dominant one. Since all of his mentl pieces see him as the dominant one his mental power is boosted 10fold. Vanguard form: in this form he is able to turn his mental power to physical power, able to create things with just a thought, but this is at risk of his body. when he is in vanguard form he is wearing a black hoodie with white stripes, his hood is down and he has white highlights in his hair. Do to the mild strain on his body and mind he might not always beable to tell the difference between friend and foe Knightmare form : in this form he can bend,twist,and destroy minds, Do to the massive strain on his mind and body there is a chance that this form could kill him. Do to the his own mind being twisted in this form he can only barely tell friend from foe, but only rarely, in this form his hood is up, and his white stripes and highlights are now blood red, his hood makes a shadow over his face so only bits of his hair is seen and his glowing red eyes Realationships He is currently going out with shizuka, and this is the first ever person he has gone out with, because of this he can be awkwared sometime Mental fragments since his mind is shatered it has multipal parts Pervy: this is the being that is the gathering of all of his perverted thoughts, and what little romance ability he has Emo: '''This is the gathering of all of his emo thoughts and acts '''Trilgay: A homosexual being, which was not actualy created from the shatering of his mind, more of from his father who wanted to torment him '''Childish: '''this is the gathering of all of trilby's childish thoughts, thus takeing the form of trilby, but as he was when he was a child '''Normal/borring: '''A normal/borring version of trilby, no one knows why he excists '''Insanity: '''The gathering of all of trilby's insanity, he is normally locked up, because if he is ever let lose fully, trilby could go into an insanity driven frenzy and attack,destroy, and mentally harm in his path((this is how he goes into knightmare form, by leting all of his insanity lose, vanguard is by letting his insanity out half way)) ((more may be added later, and as asked above can someone help me with pics for trilby T__T))